fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Grimoire
Grimoire is an Etherious, a demon created from the Books of Zeref over 400 years ago. He is among the most dangerous demons within the Thirteen Demon Lords. His strength has made starved for a true battle capable of stretching him to his limits. He was among the demons who would frequently go out "Human Hunting" and performed some of the most atrocious human massacres in magical history. However he was among those who supported the leaving of the Tartarus Guild and is now part of the Thirteen Demon Lords who are charged with the protection of Demons from humans and to ensure Demon do not interfere with Human affairs. Appearance Grimoire in his human form is a fairly tall tanned skinned man. His had blood red eyes and grey hair.His attire consists of long, embroidered trousers as well an overcoat with red lining which he wears topless exposing his muscular chest and revealing a series of intricate Red markings. Grimoire's form is seen by some as extremely handsome this was chosen as for example if Grimoire wanted to gain access into a human community four hundred years ago his handsomeness led many to feel at ease around him...at least until his eyes started glowing. Not much is known about Grimoire's Etherious Form only a select few have actually seen it namely Absalom, Kerbec and Grimoire's subordinate Valaine. Personality Grimoire's personality can be said to be the polar opposite of Absalom's.Where Absalom does not enjoy needless fighting Grimoire enjoys it more than anything,he enjoys fighting opponent a ripping their body to shreds. This blood lust led to him being given the title Sanguine's Blade. He constantly looks for ways to surpass Absalom in power,in should not be mistaken Grimoire has nothing but respect and loyalty for Absalom but wishes only to surpass Grimoire physically and magically. Grimoire is the most active of the Thirteen Lords always taking it upon himself to find demons and discipline them such that they refrain from disrupting human life.Grimoire has shown that he is adamant that Demons follow the rulings of the Thirteen Demon Lords and has at times,when confronted with more volatile and extreme demons beaten them within an inch of their lives to send the message home. In the old day he only saw humans as nothing more than prey and only expected them to run in fear at the very sight of him until his first meeting with Dragon Slayers there strength was unparalleled to any humans at the time and for the first time Grimoire had a group to use his full strength on.Whilst they would eventually fall at his feet Grimoire acknowledged Dragon Slayer and even Devil Slayers as "Slightly above human". Grimoire is like a beast in battle albeit a beast that feels no need to exert itself. He will play with his prey engaging in a casual conversation with them, taunting them before striking the final blow. His curse is extremely subtle when he wants it too and the pure power it has is absurd and only a fool would not acknowledge it. However it could be said that this persona is a mask he wears to keep face within the Thirteen Demon lords.Whilst the fight hungry aspect of himself is always present,he has shown an extremely caring nature around his subordinate Valaine a demon to whom he holds many unspoken links to.The fact that he appointed Valaine as his subordinate shows just how deep the link is and shows Grimoire is capable of emotions such as Gratitude. History Grimoire's past is that of any etherious Demon.One of destruction and untold misery. Upon his creation Grimoire was thrown upon the world full carnal rage and thought of nothing other than destroying humans. He was consumed by the thrill of the hunt the screams of the people he killed.The God-Like feeling he felt when his victims begged for mercy .He was a true demon fully capable of acts of true evil and this was before he awakened his curse. Primal rage can make a person blind to things right in front of him. This moment came when Grimoire encountered a Dragon Slayer. Up until this point Grimoire had simply found humans and completely annihilated them. Grimoire saw this human man and simply attacked. The dragon slayer immediately retaliated with his breath attack.Grimoire was caught completely off guard and took the attack full on. Whilst not at all damaged he was shaken up. He hesitated but then quickly went back on the attack lashing out several punches the slayer dodged all of them and then lash out with his own punches these left an impact on Grimoire.It was the first time anyone had landed a punch on him.The thought of this angered him greatly. A dark red aura began to surround him the dragon slayer took notice of this and was ready to attack but then the very air began to vibrate. Then a gigantic pulse was emitted from Grimoire sending the dragon slayer flying backwards breaking several of his bones in the process. The dragon slayer was scared and began to beg,Grimoire plunged his fist into the slayers heart and began to absorb his blood.He was invigorated,empowered the strength he felt was nothing compared to when he felt normal human blood. Whatever this person was above the level of lowlife humans but nonetheless trash is trash regardless of the shape,form or tricks it has. It would later seem that the awakening of Grimoire's curse notified the demon world to his existence. Eventually Grimoire was taken into the Tarturus Guild where he was made a member. He found he didn't especially like Mard Geer and pondered on whether he should kill him. However he was sent out to battle and kill humans on a daily basis perhaps to appease his primal desires. Grimoire had no issue with this he targetted cities where he knew high ranking mage would resisde and hopefully Dragon slayers whom Grimoire eventually lost interest in. Grimoire eventaully suffered from extreme boredom and longed for a battle this led to his attempts at infighting within Tarturus with demons he knew could possibly rival him in battle but other Demons namely Absalom found this rather annoying which led Absolom engaging in combat with Grimoire.It was a rather one sided affair even pushing Grimoire to his very limits was beaten to an inch of his life by Absalom he simply could not begin to imagine anything possesing the power Absalom he know knew the fear he had insitilled into the hearts of everything he had killed. Following that day Grimoire gained a deep hatred for Absalom if there was one thing he had learnt in his fight with Absalom was that he holding back.This infuriated Grimoire the fact that Absalom had so easily defeated him and yet he barely exerted himself it was an intoxicating feeling. Grimoire vowed that he would never be defeated in such a manner again and the next chance he got he would obliterate Absalom. It was also on this day that Grimoire met Valaine she tended to his wounds which in fairness would have healed rather quickly and yet Grimoire never told her to stop. She encouraged him not to give up that Absalom was among the strongest Demons in existence and "the fact that he was the one to bring you down is a testament to your own strength".Those words rung in his ears for several days and sealed themselves into his demonic heart. Grimoire found himself acting outside Tartarus attempting to find foes capable of pushing him to his limits the way Absalom had. It would seem the experience had changed him somewhat he immediately found that he was able to endure far much longer in battles.He even found that it was very easy to eliminate any unfortunate souls who got in his way. He carried on like this until he attacked a village he had slaughtered almost every last man, woman and child all except one girl. The girl had a look of pure terror on her face as she gazed up at this blood soaked figure in front of her. She stared into the glowing red eyes of Grimoire and he looked backed into hers. He saw his soul reflect from the girl and recognized that face. The face one makes when he begs for mercy,the face he made whilst facing Absalom a look of fear and despair as the world around you fell apart. He couldn't bring himself to kill the girl and so he simply walked away back to Tartarus leaving the girl with a broken life. Grimoire had developed emotions Absalom had left a lasting impression on him the fear he felt was now all he could think how could he have been brought down to the level of pitiful humans. He set his goals on Absalom he would surpass him in power and thus earn his respect Grimoire had a rival with whom he knew he would have to put his life and soul into keep up with him. This was when the perfect opportunity to set his plans into action presented itself.The Demon Civil broke out. The war was perhaps where Grimoire was able to fully spread his wings. He slaughtered every demons in his path regardless of their alleigence. He had become far stronger than he was that day he thought he was more than prepared to fight Absalom. He eventually found Absalom and without any hesistation he engaged him in combat. Absalom was more than capable of reacting to this and was able to complete counter Grimoire advances. Grimoire attacked with a flurry of attacks that Absalom simply countered. Absalom then followed up with his own attacks beating Grimoire to the ground. Grimoire on the floor covered in dirt was seething with fury and anger consuming him. A dark aura began to surround him Grimoire's Irises disappeared leaving his eyes blank he looked up at Absalom in in the blink of an eye he was behind him with his fist coated in a blood red aura. Grimoires attack where more volatile but incredibly more powerful,each punch was like a missle wherever they missed their target the area around became warped the ground and shattered. Any demons that were too close where pulverised by the shear magnitude of each punch. Absalom retaliated with strength he had previously never used on Grimoire and Grimoire himself sensed that and replied by attacking with more strength. The end results for one brief moment Absalom showed his full strength it was only for a short moment but all his raw power could be sensed making Grimoire falter slightly before Absalom dealt a powerful blow to him knocking him unconscious. Following this for reasons unbeknowest to Grimoire was named by Absalom as one of the Thirteen Demon Lords of the new nation of demons he was creating. Grimoire accepted at the time perhaps out of fear but eventually came to acknowledge his new role as became quite proud of it which eventually led to him having a great sense of loyalty to Absalom. Recently Grimoire has gone missing from the Demon Nation of Occultus, it is unsure excatly what he is doing but in the days before his disapperance he seemed rather troubled and distraught, Relationships Absalom:'When the two first became aqauinted they did not see eye to eye. Far from it Grimoire had very little respect for Absalom and to be honest never even acknowledged his presence. He knew Absalom did not like his lifestyle but paid no attention to this openly criticising Absalom stating that "He is simply too weak to comprehend my way of living". The tension between the two eventually led to a battle between the two. Where Absalom unleased his fury upon the poor etherious. Following that battle Grimoire had grown to fear Absalom's wrath and even came to see him as a rolemodel or rival. He had grown to respect Absalom even to the point of pledging his loyalty to him but still greatly wishes to surpass him. In hindsight it could be said that Absalom is the closest thing Grimoire has had to father figure and that all he needed was a smacked bottom. 'Akki: Power and Abilities Natural abilities: Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: Grimoire's hand to hand combat capability are comparable to Absalom's. Without his curse Grimoire is a dangerous combatant. 400 years ago Grimoire led several Human Hunts single handedly destroying entire towns without using his curse. His attacks and massacares can be compared Deliora's rampage uncontrollable and unforgiving.As of lately he has begun using his curse whilst in combat somewhat emulating Absalon. However his combat style has been adapted to suit his curse. As his curse is based solely on vibrations Grimoire can punch an opponent and whilst doing so vibrating the molecules around him creating a sort of pulse adding to the destructive nature of his blows. Grimoire's Impacto curse grants him the ability to completely silence his movements making it harder for an opponent to predict his next move. Grimoire is accomplished is most formed of combat as such can considered a Master Mixed Martial Artist. Monster-Like Strength: '''Almost befitting his demonic nature Grimoire has strength that surpasses that of humans and most demon. Over 400 years ago without the use of his curse Grimoire would single handedly break into even the most secure human community with brute force alone and decimate the inhabitants of said communities. He had also taken a great interest in dragon slayers singling out the communities that housed them and through the destruction called them out for a battle. The Dragon Slayers of 400 years ago had truly given Grimoire a chance to go all out. However now he sees most dragon slayers as mere humans. The Dragons who taught the dragon slayers Grimoire had slain would often come looking for revenge Grimoire would deal with them with relative ease occasionally superior dragons would come for him but they all eventually learnt that a fight with Grimoire was one they should have tried their best to avoid. '''High Regenrative Capacitiy: Lightning Quick Speed and Reflexes: 'Grimoire's ability to move is described by him as "far beyond human limitations". He is capable of moving exceptionally fast through the generation of sonic booms to propel him forwards. This allows him to be capable of flight using the sonic bursts to move through the air at speeds reaching the speed of sounds. Combat wise Grimoire is extremely quick capable of keeping up with high level mages who use speed orientated magic. His reflexes are also on point so much so that he is capable of '''Foresight '''the ability to predict the his opponents actions and several actions ahead of that. As he can manipulates vibrations he can also detect subtle vibrations meaning he has no need to even see his opponent the sound of their breathing, their heartbeat or even their fist flying through the air is enough to tell him how he should react making him a master in hand to hand combat and making it nigh impossible to sneak up on him. '''Enhanced Durability: '''Grimoire is unnaturally durable this is as a result of his curse. His curse enables him to create vibrations this does however create a sort of feedback the stronger the initial vibration the stronger the feedback. The feedback can cause quite a bit of damage to Grimoire however though the long time use of the Impacto curse Grimoire's body has adapted in order to cope with the strain making his bones and muscles even stronger. This durability has allowed him to endured situations ranging from being caught in an explosion to being sat on by a dragon (quite the day!). '''Bottomless Pool of Potential: '''Grimoire is a demon who is yet to reach his peak and his peak being non existent. For Grimoire there is no limit to how strong he can become. This is somewhat comparable to Natsu Dragneel as it has been previously noted that "He reacts to a stronger opponent by becoming stronger himself". This uncanny ability makes Grimoire incredibly formidable foe even if by some miracle you defeat him you have simply given him the tools in which he can defeat you and anyone else standing in his way. This makes Grimoire extremely dangerous as in theory every milestone he reaches simply opens the door to a new even greater milestone so what would happen when he finally surpasses everyone above him? '''Primal State: ' Grimoire is a rather unique demon,he is more in touch with his more carnal nature than most demons are. He also the most likely of all demons to succumb to it. Whilst entering this state Grimoire experiences a total loss of all inhibitions,anything that may hold him back such as emotions,pain or even his own lack of power are lost. Grimoire becomes an unstoppable,unrelenting force. With no limitations Grimoire will have strength to rival any members of the Thirteen Demon Lords,he will have a limitless amount of curse power forcing everyone he encounters whilst in this state to fight as if their life depended on it. The only downside to this is the fact that Grimoire will have no control over himself acting purely on instincts thus meaning there is no way to reason with him and most likely no way to stop him once he reaches this stage.This state is perhaps the closest Grimoire can get to his etherious form without totally losing himself. Demonic Abilities: '''Sanguine Blade: '''This is one of the latent abilities unique to Grimoire. Grimoire is able rapidly increase his regenerative capability by absorbing the blood of his enemies. This only added to his blood lust he describes the feeling of gaining blood as "the most incredible rush not quite addictive but a feeling you will never forget". No one not even Grimoire is sure how or why he was endowed with this ability but he made great use of it. Fights against demons or humans with exceptional power can cause even his great demonic stamina to fail and so in a long fight all Grimoire needs is to draw his opponent's blood and the fight will fall in his favour. '''Echo Curse: '''It is a curse that allows its user to generate sonic vibrations with their hands or feet. These vibrations can be sent through any mediums be it the air, ground, water or a human body for example. The Echo Curse has been used by Grimoire for various uses mostly to generate massive destruction. Usually from a distance Grimoire will begin to generate massive amounts of vibration and will then direct it at a structure for example a defensive wall surrounding a settlement would be completely annihilated by the vibrations. However this is done mostly to catch targets unaware.The curse can also be used very precisely. As the movement of molecules is essentially caused on the vibration of said molecules Grimoire has found that if he concentrates his vibration on the molecules of an object he can shift those molecules and make the object lose if stability and turn to dust. In other scenarios Grimoire can manipulate the forces of impacts and collisions and make objects come to a dead stop after hitting something, or by increasing the movement of molecules make objects bounce back from hitting something. They can also cause objects to move and push things they hit if they have large mass and also control the amount of deformation, heat and sound that occurs in a collision, or even use this to cause objects to tear through walls. Effectively the very forces that govern life on Earthland are Grimoire playthings. * '''Impacto: Pulso (Impact Pulse 衝撃パルス Inpakuto Parusu): '''This is essentially the basis of Grimoire's Curse. Grimoire by creating vibrations and energizing nearby air molecules Grimoire is able to emit a pulse of air with varying densities. This technique gives the ability to power up his attacks by use the air cushions to increase the impact of his punches. He has even been known to use this this increase to movement capabilities his can use said pulses to propel himself forward with great speed and is even capable of giving him flight. This technique is almost always in use by Grimoire in someway or form. * '''Impacto: Terra (Impact Rumble インパクト地球 Inpakuto Ranburu): This is a variation of the Pulse where the Ground is used as the medium for the vibrations. This has the effect of literally breaking the ground apart and causing devastating earthquakes.This has been used with great precision and when used in combat gives Grimoire complete control over the terrain and effectively the fight. Giving the opponent no way to get an appropriate footing it would just be a matter and of timing for Grimoire to put him/her out of there misery. This ability has also been used to intimidate his targets creating devastating earthquakes which would cause any standing structure to crumble causing immense psychological pressure to said target. * Impacto: Incendio (Impact Inferno インパクトフレイム Inpakuto Inferuno): This Technique is a testament to the battle prowess of Grimoire. When energy is given the molecules(in this case kinetic energy via vibrations) the molecules will eventually begin to generate heat as waste energy. This heat is the energy Grimoire requires he inputs so much energy into the molecules in a certain area that the very air will ignite hence through the manipulation of vibrations Grimoire can generate flames to create devastating attacks. For example, when this is used in conjunction with Terra Grimoire can create an eruption flames to fly out the ground. * Impacto: Daisy Cutter: (Impact Daisy Cutter インパクト デイジーカッター Inpakuto Deijīkattā ): This is the most powerful and destructive technique that Grimoire possess. As with all his techniques Grimoire generates mass amounts of vibrations of exceedingly high strength. The vibrations that precede the overall technique can be felt faintly several thousands miles away. Grimoire vibrations become more and more intense any objects nearby will begin to breakdown and then once it seems that the vibrations can't get any stronger, Grimoire will extend his hand outwards and then for a brief moment all vibrations will cease and an eerie silence will descend. Then Grimoire will bring his hands together and he will then emit an incredible sound wave capable of reducing entire cities to an area of upturned dirt and rubble. Those close to the epicentre will have no chance of survival. The only anomaly to this was Absalom and even then this was solely attributed to the defensive abilities his curse provides him with. * Shutdown: '''This is a basic yet highly effective ability where Grimoire makes use of the basic abilities of his Impact curse. He uses the resultant vibrations made when an opponent moves to land an attack on him. He extends one hand towards the oncoming attack and manipulates the vibrations and sends the vibrations to any free limb effectively robbing his opponent of their momentum. He uses the robbed energy against his opponent channeling it into his free hand and unleashes it in a furious attack. * ''' TriviaCategory:Thirteen Demon LordsCategory:EtheriousCategory:DemonCategory:MaleCategory:AnimainiacCategory:Mage *The creator orginally wanted to make this characted oriented around intelligence as a Grimoire is a book containing information about magic. *Rumour has it that his fight with Absalom was so intense that it turned grimoire's once luxurious black hair the pale gray you see today. *Grimoire was at one point the weakest etherious demon in existance. *Grimoire is the only Demon who can not willingly change into his etherious form. Category:Caster-Mage Category:Non-Human Category:Males Category:Thirteen Demon Lords Category:Demon Category:Etherious Category:Animainiac Category:Occultus